Appreciate You- Felix & Marzia
by Wallflower8877
Summary: MELIX story! Felix learns to appreciate Marzia.


Appreciate You- A Felix & Marzia Story

Marzia skipped into my room, her skirt flowering around her legs. I barley noticed her, I only noticed that something flickered across my computer screen. "Felix, this is for you." She said in her cute, high pitched accent. She had part of my attention, most of it turned to the horror game I was currently playing. "Huh?" I mumbled, pausing the game. When I turned to her, she was smiling at me, her eyes wide with energy. "What is it?" I asked with little enthusiasm. "A macroon. I made it for a DIY video, you're being recorded as always." She explained, holding it out to me. I examined it with slight disgust. "I'm not hungry, do I have to try it now?" I asked, holding a hand to my 'sick' stomach. Her hand fell, and so did her eyes. "No... I'll go." She said, looking up at my computer screen with fluttering eyes. Something flashed across her face, and then she straightened herself, and left my room, closing the door softly. I shrugged it off and went back to my game.

She called me while I was playing 'Prop Hunt' with Ken, Minx, and Sp00n. I told my friends to give me a second, and as they complained, I got up from my chair and followed her voice. She was in the living room, smiling as usual. "What?" I asked, looking back toward my room. "It's 8:00. Pretty Little Liars is on. You're watching it with me right?" She asked, her voice hopeful. I looked down at her PJs. She was wearing a ty-dye Jurassic Park t-shirt, and a pair of yoga pants. My Marzia. "Not tonight, I'm playing Prop Hunt with the guys. And Minx." My girlfriend sighed and nodded, and then plopped onto the couch, not looking back at me. "Marz-" "It's fine Felix, go play your game. I'll save it on the DVR and we can watch it later." Although she was letting him off the hook, she sounded depressed. I should've caught on to that. I should've sat down with her and watched the show.

She bounced into the living room, alive with her usual energy. "Hey Felix!" She said, and sat on my lap. I made a noise, not acknowledging her, and continued to play with my remote control. "Pewds?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. I looked at her quickly, and saw her nude pink lips, and her nerdy glasses. "What's up?" I asked, continuing my game. "Wanna go out tonight? There's a special at our favorite resturant!" She asked, placing her hands on my chest. One went to my heart, and that didn't even catch my attention. "Can't." I said quickly, and bashed on the 'B' button. "Please?" She begged, laying her head on my shoulder. "Marzia, go, you're distracting me and I'm gonna lose!" I said, my voice a little too loud. She hesitantly stood up, and smoothed down her dress. She turned off the TV. "Hey!" I said, standing up. Her eyes stared me down, and not in a bad way. She seemed sad. "What the hell did you do that for?!" She crossed her arms. "I'm going out tonight. You can join me, or you can stay." "What's the big deal whether I go with you or not?" I spat. "It will determine whether we stay together or _not. _Whether I leave you or _not._" She replied, completely serious. "Marzia you don't mean that." I sighed. She picked up her purse, and her keys. And then her coat. "Mar-Marzia?" I said, walking after her.

Panic rose in my chest. She couldn't be serious. She wasn't going to leave me was she? "Felix." She said, tears in her eyes. "Marzia, no." I said, my voice getting raspy, and weak. I was on the verge of sobbing. "You don't appreciate me Felix." I let a tear fall at the way she said my name through her cute accent. "Yes I do, Marzia, I just don't have the ti-" "Time. You never have time for me, even when you're not recording! I've never been one to ask for attention, but I'm starting to feel neglected, Felix. I'm done with this." She cried, opening the door. "I can change, I can learn to appreciate you, get a balanced schedule, Marzia, pl-ease!" I put emphasis on the please, as I was already crying. She placed a cold kiss on my cheek, and then walked out the door. "Marzia!" I called out. She continued to walk out into the cold. "No." I spat, grabbing my coat and throwing it on. I ran for her.

The cold slapped me in the face, but I kept running. She continued hauling her bag, and walking. "Marzia!" I called once again. She turned, surprised to see me. "Wha-" I ran up to her and grabbed her hand. "Please don't leave. I'll never find someone like you ever again. You're special, Marzia. I love you." I begged. She stared up at me, searching my eyes. "Do you love me more than Stephano?" She asked. I nodded whole-heartedly. "Yes, Marzia." She nodded and kissed me on the lips. We stayed like that for a long moment, just holding each other. "Now come back inside and let's watch Pretty Little Liars." She laughed, and hugged me from the side as we walked back to the house.

The next day, I sat down at my computer, ready to play Happy Wheels, and give voices to the father and the son. As I logged in, Marzia came skipping in. I turned to her, smiling. "Hey gorgeous." I said, kissing her cheek. "Hi Pewdie. Do you wanna-" "Sure." I responded, turning off my computer. She tilted her head. "You didn't even hear what I was gonna ask you." She said, raising an eyebrow. "I don't care if you were gonna ask me to paint my nails, I'd rather be with you that glued to a computer screen." I said, standing up. She smiled like the sun, and wrapped her arms around me. "Don't ever leave me."

**So! That was my first PewDiePie and CutiePieMarzia story! I hope you liked it! **


End file.
